Forever
by MyLatte
Summary: He smiled when he remembered what the dark-haired nation had told him not that long ago. “Call me anytime, and I’ll be there.” JapanxGreece fluff.


So, hey, hey! This is just some random one-shot that I started writing forever ago and finished yesterday! **It's really got no plot, so no flaming please~**

Based on the song **Forever by Little Birdy.** I think it suits Japan and Greece so much ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or the lyrics.

* * *

_**Call me anytime  
And I'll be there**_

Heracles sighed. There was something wrong with him. He hadn't been able to sleep properly for the past week. Usually, he could lapse in and out of slumber by the time you clicked your fingers, but not now, and it was worrying him sick. What if he had some terminal illness? Maybe something bad was happening to his country and he hadn't been notified yet. He had gone through so many of these thoughts, he felt like he was going to faint. But then again, fainting would be a relief, because at least he'd be asleep. But fainting didn't seem to be an option at the moment.

To take his mind off all the racing thoughts, he grabbed his mobile phone from the bedside table and started thumbing around it absentmindedly. He came into the contacts book, and scrolled down, reading all of the names. He was about halfway through, when a particular name jumped out at him. A smile slowly spread across his face, he knew why he couldn't sleep now, and he also remembered the offer said nation had made him about a week ago:

"_Call me anytime, and I'll be there."_

--

There was an annoying ringing noise, and it was getting louder, impeding on Kiku's sleep. He was ignoring it in his dream, but when it got too loud to block out, he woke up. He groaned slightly, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes. He took his phone from the table next to the futon and flipped it open. "Ah, _ohayou_, Heracles-san," He mumbled. His voice was all hoarse from being asleep.

"_Good morning, Kiku, sorry to wake you,"_

"No, it's okay," He answered, "But was there something you required, calling at some god-awful time like…" He glanced at the clock, "Two-forty-six?"

The Grecian chuckled at the other end, _"Um…I'm having a difficult time getting to sleep,"_

"You? Not being able to sleep?" Kiku replied, dumbfounded. That was unheard of!

"_Yeah, I was surprised too,"_

"I'll be there as soon as possible," And he hung up. He ran a hand through his hair, making it lay flatter and at least somewhat presentable. He threw on some clothes, and hurriedly packed some things into his bag. He quickly made his bed, and tidied his things up, so he wouldn't have to when he got back. That was the worst. Once he had made sure everything was alright, he jumped into his car and drove off.

_**In the summertime  
The cold night air**_

He waited by Heracles's door, ready to be let in. It was freezing out here, even though it was summer. The temperature seemed to have plummeted fairly quickly, and he found his scarf and jacket weren't enough. He knocked again, more frantically this time, and when there was no answer, went to knock again. As he was in the middle of rapping his fist against the door, it opened, and he lost his balance and stumbled inside. And unfortunately, Heracles was standing right in the doorway, and he fell into him. For a moment, he didn't realize what had happened, and as soon as it comprehended, he jumped up and blushed madly. "H-Hello, Heracles-san," He stuttered, avoiding looking the Grecian in the eyes.

'_**Cos I want you  
For a peace of mind  
And a good night stare**_

Heracles laughed softly and held out his hand for Kiku to take. "Let's go to sleep, yeah?" Shyly, he grabbed it, and Heracles led them into the bedroom. Kiku took off his scarf and coat, and climbed underneath the covers, snuggling down into their warmth. Heracles lay on the other side, and they joined hands once again. They stayed there, staring at one another, until slowly Heracles's eyes began to fall shut. Kiku smiled at the sleeping figure before quietly lulling into slumber himself.

**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
